The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Sisters
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: Leonardo, Michealangelo, Donatello, and Raphael see someone they didn't know they would meet....Even in their wildest dreams...
1. Chapter 1: The Visiting

Cool. Second story. I don't own the TMNT. I only own Leia, Michey, Donna, and Raphie. No flames! Domo arigato!

**Prologue: **Eight turtles fell into toxic waste. Two rats, a brother and sister, dumped by their dead owner, found them. The sister took the females, while the brother took the males, to train them in the ways of martial arts. The turtles grew up separately, but one day, as fate planned, they would meet…

**Modern time….**

"Leia! Quite pacing! You're making me dizzy!" shouted Michelle Angela.

"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous about the trip to see Sliver's brother, Splinter." She shot back.

"Well, you know I'm nervous too, but….Check out this move!"

Leianarda turned to watch her sister skipping with a skateboard. She flipped in mid-air and landed, doing a three-sixty.

Leia shook her head. "Nice trick."

"I know! I asked Donna to trek it out! Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah. It's wonderful. Look, just get packed."

"Why? What do we own that we need to pack?"

Leianarda was dumbfounded. "Just help Donna pack her technology. And don't break it!" she called after Michelle Angela.

"Ug. Siblings."

"What? Am I really that bad?"

Leia whirled around. Standing behind her was Donatella.

"Er…No. Michey was being difficult. Again."

"Well, don't let it get you down."

Donatella walked down the hall of their sewer.

"I'm just so worried. Mistress Sliver hasn't seen her brother in sixteen years."

Leianarda got out her katanas and started slashing at the air, careful not to hit anything.

She then put them away, and started packing. She took a woven bag and put blade polishers and a sharpening stone in and sealed the bag.

"Done." She said to herself. "Now, off to see what the others are doing."

She set off to Donna's room first. She stopped and leaned on the door way.

"So, what are you bringing?"

"Oh, some extra cloth, gotta keep that grip on my staff, some of my tracking technology, mapping tech, communicators," she held up a backpack, "My hang glider, of course. And I do think that's it."

"Ah. Don't let that slow you down. I'll carry some of it if you can't. I'm off to check on Michey and Raphie."

Without another word, Leia slipped out of Donatella's room and marched down the hall to Michelle Angela's room.

She entered the doorway and ducked to avoid getting hit with a bag of potato chips.

"Michey, what are you doing? More importantly, what are you packing?"

Michelle Angela tried to stuff two more bags of chips in a suitcase.

"My games, my skateboard, my chips, and an extra bandana."

"Michelle, don't take those!" Leia exclaimed."Well, the bandana you can take, but potato chips? What are you thinking?"

"I just thought I would need them!"

"Well, I'm sure that there are chips where we're going. Leave them."

"Well, since you put it that way…Okay!" Michelle unpacked her beloved chips.

"I'm going to see what Raphie is packing. See you later."

Leianarda walked toward Raphie's room.

She peaked inside.

"So, what are you bringing?"

"Why? Does it matter?"

"Well, it does. Less bulk equals more speed. We're trying _not_ to be seen!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Leia felt her blood pressure rising, but fought it.

"What are you bringing?" she asked calmly.

"Sai polish, a sharpening stone, and extra red cloth."

"Sounds like you packed like Donna and I did."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Leianarda turned and walked out of her sister's room.

She rubbed the bridge of her forehead.

"Something wrong, Daughter?" a wise voice came from behind her.

"Oh. Just the siblings being difficult."

"Don't take them for granted, Leianarda. For in one time in your life, you will want them by your side."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Now, where are they?" Sliver asked. "DAUGHTERS!!!!"

Quickly, Raphiette, Donatella, and Michelle Angela rushed out of their rooms and lined up.

Leianarda jumped into file.

"Good. Now, are you all packed?"

Echoes of "Yes Sensei." went through the halls.

"Good because, we are leaving tonight."

"Tonight? But that's five hours away!"

"Not in New York. Now, are you all ready?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Donatella, do you need someone to help you?"

"Leia already said that she would help me."

"And what about you, Michelle Angela?"

"Um. Well. I think I'm good. I might just pack lighter."

"Good. Well, we're leaving in five minutes. I hope you will all be ready."

The four sisters departed and each went into their rooms.

Five minutes later, Leianarda was carrying a woven bag and a backpack. Donatella was carrying a tote bag. Michelle Angela had lightened her load and was carrying a bulging backpack and a skateboard under one arm. Raphiette had a black leather bag slung over her bicep. Sliver didn't pack anything. She just clutched her walking staff.

"Are we already to go?" she inquired.

"Yes Sensei."

"Let us go." Sliver lead the way out of their sewer home.

They caught a train heading North East. The sisters and their Mistress rode on top of the train for five hours. They hopped off just as they reached the station and opened a man-hole in the floor and dove through it.

They traveled through the sewer until they reached a big iron door. Sliver knocked.

"Who's there?" an old voice demanded.

"Your sister."

The door hissed and opened up and an old rat stepped through.

"A modern invention my son made." The rat boasted.

"Woah! He used Titanium and Iron alloy!" Donatella exclaimed.

The rat frowned. "Yes. I think that's what he called it."

Donatella gave an excited squeal.

"By the way, my name is Splinter."

"So, _you're_ Splinter!" Leia exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Now, I do believe it is rude for a host to not let the guests in. Please, come in." Splinter moved out of the way, allowing the sisters to enter.

They all shuffled in, and stared in awe at the size of the place.

"Cool! Chem. lab! Whoa! Awesome! Half-pipe!"

"I'd better call my sons." Splinter said to the amazed sisters. "DONATELLO! MICHELANGELO! RAPHAEL! LEONARDO!" He bellowed.

"Man. What's up?" a male turtle with an orange bandana asked.

"I was working on my newest invention!" complained one with a purple bandana.

"Master Splinter, what is it?" asked one in blue.

"Our guests are here." He replied.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael turned, and came face to face with Leianarda, Michelle Angela, Donatella, and Raphiette…

Cool. That was the first chapter. How do you like it? If I get five to ten 'You did awesome! I love it' messages, I'll do the next chapter!!!!

You, of course don't have to say exactly that…. Just. Complements.


	2. Chapter 2: The Clones

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Just Raphie, Donna, Leia and Michey! Um. Cool Let's get started!**

**Previously on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Sisters…:**

The door hissed and opened up and an old rat stepped through.

"A modern invention my son made." The rat boasted.

"Woah! He used Titanium and Iron alloy!" Donatella exclaimed.

The rat frowned. "Yes. I think that's what he called it."

Donatella gave an excited squeal.

"By the way, my name is Splinter."

"So, _you're_ Splinter!" Leia exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Now, I do believe it is rude for a host to not let the guests in. Please, come in." Splinter moved out of the way, allowing the sisters to enter.

They all shuffled in, and stared in awe at the size of the place.

"Cool! Chem. lab! Whoa! Awesome! Half-pipe!"

"I'd better call my sons." Splinter said to the amazed sisters. "DONATELLO! MICHELANGELO! RAPHAEL! LEONARDO!" He bellowed.

"Man. What's up?" a male turtle with an orange bandana asked.

"I was working on my newest invention!" complained one with a purple bandana.

"Master Splinter, what is it?" asked one in blue.

"Our guests are here." He replied.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael turned, and came face to face with Leianarda, Michelle Angela, Donatella, and Raphiette…

**Modern time:**

The eight turtles just stared at each other.

Donatello tilted his head and looked in interest.

Mikey's and Michey's eyes rolled to the top of their heads and they both fell backwards.

The one with the red-bandana and Raphiette started laughing and snorting.

Donatello rushed over and kneeled by Michelangelo's side. Donatella did the same for Michelle Angela.

"He's out cold." He reported. "He just got startled, that's all."

Just then, Mikey woke up. "Man…I had this weird dream that these aliens cloned me, but they mixed up my dudeness with dudetteness. Then, they cloned all of you guys too, but those wacky aliens couldn't get it right and made dudettes that look like us! I'm glad that was just a dream."

Michelle had also just woken up and she rubbed her head. "I had this dream like you wouldn't believe. Aliens cloned us, but they like messed up. I need Doritos!" she sobbed.

Then Michelangelo turned and looked at the female turtles again, screamed like a little girl and leapt into Donny's arms. "HOLD MEEEE!" he wailed "THE CLONES!!!"

Then, Michey turned and caught a glimpse of the male turtles again. "AHHHHH!!! THE CLONES!!!!" she screamed like a little boy and jumped into her sister's arms.

Raphael howled with laughter, holding his stomach. Raphiette screeched and started pounding the floor with her fist in a fit of laughter.

Only Leia and Leo stood in the middle of this scene, unmoved. Leonardo reached up and rubbed his brow.

Donatella frowned at her sister. Donatello scowled at his goofy brother. They looked at each other. "Next!" they both cried in union and dropped their siblings with a hard thud on the sewer floor.

Raphael and Raphiette were holding onto the other, laughing like hyenas

"Ow!" Michey and Mikey both cried out at the same time. They looked at each other and gulped. Then they looked back up at their scowling siblings, arms crossed.

"Awww Man!" they whined. Michey was the first one on her feet. "You're not like me, Clone. You can't defeat me in my ultimate game!" she declared.

"So be it, Clone! What game is it that you wish to challenge my expertise?" he asked, making it on his feet.

" I challenge you, Clone, in the difficult art of……Burping!" she shouted, her hands on her hips.

"You are SO on!" Michelangelo cried out. They stared into the other's eye. The air seemed to crackle under the tension.

Michelle Angela let out a long belch that echoed through the halls of the male turtles' home. "Hah! Beat that!"

"I will! Check this out!" Michelangelo boasted. He opened his mouth and let out a tiny squeak.

Michey let out a laugh and held her arms up in triumph. "Hah! I knew you couldn't beat me, Clone!"

"But, I'm not a clone!" Mikey whined. "You're a clone!"

"I'm not a clone, you are…Wait, I'm not a clone, and you're not a clone, that must mean… you're not a clone!"

Donny shook his head and Donna coughed. "Nice going Sherlock, you've found the answer to the mystery." They both chimed out.

"Daughters, shouldn't you introduce yourselves?" Sliver asked.

"Sons, shouldn't you do the same?" asked Splinter.

The Turtles got into a line across from the other, Leia from Leo, Michey, from Mikey, Donna from Donny, and Raph from Raphie.

Leianarda and Leonardo shook hands. "I'm Leia. Leianarda." "I'm Leonardo, Leo for short."

"I'm Donatello, Donny." "I'm Donatella, Donna."

" I'm Michey, also known as Michelle Angela!" "I'm known as Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!"

Raph and Raphie clanked their fists together. "Raphael. Raph" "Raphiette. Raphie."

"So," Donatello started, rubbing his hands together, "what will we do next?"

Donna pondered for a moment before she said anything. "Well, do you want to split into cou…uh, I mean duos and do the things that we like best?"

"I'm sure one of you gals like TV, right?" Michelangelo chimed.

"Ohhh!!!! I love television! I adore television!!" squealed Michelle Angela.

Mikey smiled and bowed with his arm pointing toward the den. "This way, ma'am."

"I hope one of you like technology." murmured Donny.

"I do! I do! Oh! Before I forget, would you like to see some things that I whipped up?" said Donna excitedly.

"I would love to!" Donatello exclaimed, gesturing to his room.

"Do you have anything to punch or kick?" asked Leianarda.

"Yes! We do! In the dojo!" Leonardo voiced.

"Anything dangerous around here?" Raphiette asked.

"If ya include my motorbike." Raphael replied. "Wanna ride?"

"Love ta."

"Good, now let's go before it gets too light to see."

He and Raphie ran off into the sewer to fetch Raph's bike and bring it out of a man hole.

Donny sighed and led Donna into his room carrying her bag on his shoulder.

Leia followed Leo into the dojo and Mikey and Michey plopped on the sofa.

"Quickly, my sister, before they get back. We must meditate…"

"I agree. Teenagers." Sliver said, shaking her head and followed Splinter into his room and closed the sliding door.

**Phew! I'm glad that's over! I finally got it done! Yesh!**

**Special thanks to: Everyone who posted a review. I never would have done it without you guys!**

**Even more special thanks to: WolfGaurdianofLight who pushed me more until I got it right and Kisa Oma Cookie for reminding me to get going. Thanks guys!**

**Michelle Angela: -claps frantically-**

**Raphiette: No. I refuse.**

**WWP: Raphie?**

**Raphiette: Fine. –claps-**

**Leianarda: -claps-**

**Donatella: Woohooo! –claps-**


End file.
